Start It Off With A Bang
by F Elizabeth
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel spend a rather obnoxious New Year's Eve with Dalton's two resident class clowns. As Kurt endures their rowdy count down to 2011 with a glass of cider, Blaine whips out a gift to end the year with a bang. Happy New Year!


**_Okay. I've prepared my death Will. You may pull out your knives and swords and long fire place poker-things. Enjoy, then feel free to stab the crap out of me. I don't own Glee, Dalton, or Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David._**

**_

* * *

_**

"600! 599! 598!"

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as he watched the two boys stare at the television screen in the commons. Bright lights appeared on the screen and an announcer attempted to talk over a loud roar of people. "What are Wes and David doing?"

"Counting down until the New Year by the second," answered Blaine and plopped down on the couch next to Kurt. "They do this every year. They won't stop counting until the ball drops in New York."

"That's got to be annoying, right?"

"Very much so. They won't pay attention to anything anyone says. Last year, the Dean came in and asked them why they were counting down instead of finishing their essays and they got detention for ignorance. Watch this." He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Wes, David! Kurt and I are having hot gay sex on the couch!"

Kurt's face snapped from pale to beet red in a matter of seconds and he couldn't find the words to say. Instead, he took a large sip of the sparkling cider in his glass.

"Huh." Blaine sat back, disappointed. "I thought that would've gotten their attention. You okay?"

"Hot gay sex?" Kurt hissed and set down his drink on the table.

"It was worth a try." Blaine shrugged. "What, did you think of something better?"

Kurt crossed his arms. "Honestly! I thought you were better than that."

"What?"

"Stereotypes, Blaine," Kurt said over the sound of the boys' chanting. "Two gay guys in a room together? Oh, that equals hot sex." He looked at Blaine, whose eyes were wide. "I'm sorry," he sighed a minute later. "I've been under a lot of stress lately. Homework has been killing me."

"Me, too. Hey, I have a gift for you"—Kurt moaned and covered his face with his hand-"and I think you'll enjoy it."

"Please, enough with the gifts," he sighed. "It seems you've gotten me something for every occasion, no matter how silly it is. You even got me a _plunger _for Wear A Plunger On Your Head Day on the eighteenth. Seriously, Blaine. A plunger doesn't look good on me. It messed up my hair, anyway."

"It was a one day deal, Kurt," Blaine said, stood up and offered the boy his hand. "And I think you'll find this one topping the others by a landslide."

"Will it top the box of cordial cherries you gave me for National Chocolate Day?" Kurt questioned and took his warm hand. They left Wes and David chanting in the commons, completely decked out in party hats and paper streamers. "The one I had was delicious. Then Wes and David tackled me football-style in the hall for the rest of them."

"Yes, it should." Blaine grinned. "You get to wear your gift this time and not eat it."

"I'm afraid now."

"Yes, be very afraid."

The Dalton Academy for Boys posed as empty for New Year's Eve. Most everyone had packed their bags for the winter break and high tailed it out of there as soon as the Winter Fest ended. But Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David returned earlier than usual. Wes and David's families joined together in taking a vacation to New York to watch the ball drop, but the boys denied; they wanted to continue the tradition of watching it on the television. Blaine's parents were out of town for work on separate sides of the country; and Kurt discovered Finn's plans to spend the night with Rachel Berry and his father's plans to enjoy the evening with Carole. Dalton was the first place the four boys thought of to stay and the Dean allowed it . . . as long as nothing was destroyed, torched, soaked in some kind of liquid, or attached to a roman candle and fired down the main Hall where it would smash several fine pieces of oriental pottery and ruin the floors.

"Wait out here," Blaine ordered as soon as they reached the boys' dorms. "And close your eyes," he added and quickly pulled Kurt's hands to cover his murky blue eyes. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Blaine, you are so childish," Kurt commented with a slight smile. A door clicked open as Blaine entered his room and snagged the small box that sat on his dresser, beautifully wrapped in silver paper and topped with a curled ribbon. He returned to the hall and softly closed the door behind him.

"Surprise! Open your eyes, Kurt!" he cheered and held the box out. "Happy New Year!"

The boy laughed and Blaine all but shoved the gift in his face. He fingered the ribbon. "You shouldn't have gotten anything for me. It's just New Year's."

"Open it and tell me that again." Blaine smirked and crossed his arms with an air of superiority.

Kurt sighed and slipped his finger under the edge. "The paper's so pretty," he mumbled as it tore down the middle. He pulled off the rest of the ribbon and gasped, jumping back in excitement. "You did _not_! Please tell me you didn't!"

Blaine let a wide smile onto his face and rubbed the back of his neck. "The shipping took awhile, but it would be worth it if you opened the damn thing already and stopped staring at the box!"

But Kurt already had the lid of the box on the floor and he dug inside it carefully. His fingertips touched smooth fabric and he squealed. He let the container fall to the floor and ceremoniously held a crimson red bow tie, designed by Armani. He ran his hand over the velvet material and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Since you wear bows a lot, I thought it would be useful to you." Blaine shrugged. "Do you like it?"

"I freaking love it! Oh, thank you, Blaine!" Kurt sprung forward and latched his arms around the boy's neck in a tight hug. He let go after an awkward moment and glanced down at it. "Now you make me feel bad for not having a present for you."

"It's not a big deal. Just as long as you're happy. Now, give it to me so I can put it on you." Blaine stole the bow from Kurt's hands and broke apart the clasp in the back. Kurt shivered in his skin when Blaine's hands brushed against his neck.

"At least let me take off my tie first," Kurt laughed and turned his head. "Ties and bows together don't mix fashionably."

"I think you can pull it off." Kurt's heart rate sped when Blaine clasped his hands behind his neck. "And you also pull off that blush nicely. It matches the bow," he whispered in his ear.

Kurt just about lost consciousness when he felt a pair of warm lips press to the small space under his ear. He had barely turned his head to look at him when felt the wall come up behind his back; Blaine's lips found his and Kurt's heart hammered in his chest. His hands searched for the lapels of Blaine's blazer and he squeaked when Blaine's hands wound around his shoulders.

Blaine pulled away for a moment to press his lips along Kurt's jaw line, then to move slowly down to the younger boy's neck; Kurt's fingers tangled in his gel-styled hair.

"_Happy New Year! Woo!"_

"_Yeah, so long, 2010! You were such a bitch!" _

"Ah!"

The two boys jolted apart when they heard the declaration, both red in the face. Party blowers could be heard as Wes and David cheered noisily in the commons. Kurt cleared his throat and straightened the lopsided bow around his neck; Blaine licked his lips and took a deep breath. It was minutes before either could speak in coherent, complete sentences.

"Happy New Year," Blaine said with a tired smile.

Kurt nodded. "Happy New Year."

"We should probably make sure Wes doesn't get David drunk on sparkling grape juice like he did last year," he mused and fixed one of the undone brass buttons at the bottom of his blazer.

"Blaine?"

"Hm?"

"Before we go back downstairs, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Start off 2011 with a bang and kiss me again."

* * *

**_Anyone happy with the ending? Will anyone spare my life? Reviews?_**


End file.
